


Watching Over You

by elizabeth_rice



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Canon - Anime, Episode Tag, Humor, Mild Spoilers, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In life Bastien watched over Frau, and now it seems their roles have reversed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Over You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on episode 20, so there are mild spoilers implied. I thought it was very funny that Frau said he'd plant the sapling in the sunniest spot in the garden and then plants it under the shade of a huge tree.

"You've planted it too close to that tree! Didn't you think what would happen to the sapling once it started to grow?"

Frau was surprised and turned to Labrador, who winced and dipped his head acknowledging the truth of what Teito said. Frau's face grew warm and he looked away. "You're loud, you brat."

"Frau--!"

Labrador stepped between them, his hands up in a placating gesture. "Don't worry, Teito. I can fix it."

"Really? That's good."

Labrador kneeled next to the plant. Teito put his hands on his knees and watched Labrador work, the glow of Labrador's zaiphon reflected on their faces.

Frau watched them, and then glanced at Castor who was standing next to him. Castor was watching them too.

"I- put it in the shade of that tree to-- protect it," Frau said as he glanced at Castor again. But Castor was now watching him with a sly smile on his face. _Damn him_. Frau looked away, glaring at nothing. His face grew warm again as he explained, "It's just- it's so tiny."


End file.
